The embodiments relate to an electronic device such as a radio device and a fixing structure, and particularly, relate to an electronic apparatus and a fixing structure having an improved waterproof and dustproof property that prevents water and dust from entering through a gap between an insertion member and an opening formed in a receiving member into which the insertion member is inserted.
Radio devices as an example of electronic apparatuses include a turn operation member for volume controlling or encoding. The turn operation member has a main body having a side longer than the diameter of an opening formed in a chassis, and a turn operation shaft integrated with the main body. When the turn operation shaft is inserted through the opening from the underside of the chassis, the main body is positioned on the underside of the chassis and the turn operation shaft projects from the chassis. The turn operation shaft is provided with a male screw thread on the peripheral surface thereof. The turn operation shaft is fastened by a nut provided with a female screw thread, so that the turn operation member is fixed to the chassis. For example, Japanese Patent No. 4323237 (Patent Document 1) describes a radio device having the above-mentioned structure.
However, water or dust may enter through a gap between the turn operation shaft and the opening if the turn operation shaft is merely fastened by the nut. Therefore, it is required to provide a waterproof and dustproof structure between the chassis and the turn operation shaft in order to prevent the entrance of water and dust into the radio device. For example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. H11-135189 (Patent Document 2) and Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2004-286376 (Patent Document 3) describe a waterproof and dustproof structure by use of O-rings, and devices having such a structure are in widespread use.